Truth or Dare, Hikaru style!
by Hikaru Uzudraneel
Summary: Just what the title says! The five decide to perform a ritual, and are sucked into an alternate universe like Sachiko's! The difference? One hyperactive ghost runs the whole thing. And she's a shipping maniac! But who is the person pulling the strings behind everything? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

"Once upon a time, in these very halls, there was a recorded seeing of a ghost. She had red hair and unusual cat ears," Ayumi said.

Oh yeah! I remember that!

"Ayumi, I don't know if you're trying to tell us a story to scare us or make us laugh," Naomi said.

"And why are we doing this anyways? Didn't we learn our lesson from Sachiko?" Yoshiki asked.

But this isn't the same as that! I promise!

"You guys, I found this charm while I was looking through the Book of Shadows, on a separate piece of paper. If we replicate the same exact things we did and said on that night, and perform another ritual, we will get our friends back," Ayumi said.

"Onii-chan, is this really a good idea?" Yuka whispered to Satoshi.

"I have no earthly idea, Yuka," Satoshi answered quietly, shivering. Ayumi continued.

It is! Why would I lie to you guys!

"The thing about this girl is that no one remembers her. She has no records, no name, and didn't even attack the person who caught her on videotape. She just smiled and waved."

"What kind of ghost would do that?"

Are you really asking that?

"I have no idea, Kishinuma-kun. But she then walked up to the person and handed him a paper with instructions on a ritual said to bring back the dead."

"Are we really listening to something from the Book of Shadows?"

"Can you shut up, Kishinuma-kun?"

"Class rep," Naomi said, cutting off any arguments, "how do you perform the charm?"

"I'm glad you asked. So, first we all have to say, 'Hikaru-chan, we ask of you,' once for every person."

Someone call?

"Ayumi-oneechan does realize how close that sounds to the other charm, right?"

"Yes, I do. But it makes sense. This ghost literally doesn't exist. So everyone do that now."

But I'm right here! Can't you guys hear me?

5 seconds later…

"Everybody done?"

"I don't know why I did this."

"I hope this brings back Seiko."

"All done, class rep!"

"Yes, Ayumi-oneechan!"

"All right, now you do the same thing as the Sachiko Ever After charm."

People respond to my meows and tend to hear them, so MEOW!

The five of them grab the doll and rip it apart. As they do so, they hear a meow.

"Did someone hear a meow?" Satoshi asks.

"I don't know whether that meow was creepy or adorable," Naomi responds.

I AM NOT CREEPY IN ANY WAY!

"Any second now…" Ayumi whispered.

Suddenly there was an earthquake, taking them through the hole.

"I thought you said this WOULDN'T HAPPEN, SHINOZAKI!" Yoshiki yells.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T!" Ayumi yells back.

They fall through the huge hole.

Yay! I hoped that would happen! Can't wait to talk to you guys in person!

Ayumi woke up to the feeling of someone playing with her pigtail. "What the…"

"Oh! You're up! Can you see me?"

She turned around. There was a ghost behind her! This one seemed different to her, though. It was smiling, and had no form of injury. It had cat ears, big blue eyes, and red hair. It looked to have the same dimensions as Ayumi.

"You can! How are you? My name's Hikaru! It's been SOOO long since I was able to chat with someone, Ayumi, you wouldn't believe!" The ghost exclaimed, while hugging Ayumi.

"How do you know my name?" Ayumi asked, gently pushing the ghost off her.

"I actually have no idea how I know you. I was just exploring the human world, and saw all nine of you perform the Sachiko Ever After ritual. When you guys came back, there were only 5 of you left, so I thought you would stumble over my ritual. Turns out I was right!" Hikaru said.

'This ghost is unlike any one I've seen so far. She's hyperactive and genuinely looks concerned for me,' Ayumi thought.

Suddenly, Hikaru was punched to the side.

"Oy, Shinozaki! Are you all right?"

Ayumi looked and saw Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka staring at her.

"Kishinuma-kun! She was a friendly ghost!"

Hikaru popped back up. "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, uses last names here. It's either first names or nothing at all. We need to get to know each other better! And if you do that again, Yoshiki," Hikaru's hair started glowing a bright orange, "you will pay. I will force you to kiss Yuka."

"WHAT?!" Yuka, Yoshiki, and Satoshi yelled simultaneously.

"You heard me!"

"I thought you were gonna kill him for a second there," Naomi said.

"Of course not! Who does that kind of stuff?!"

Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Satoshi gawk at her.

"REALLY?!" They all yell.

"Why is that a surprise? Anyways, it's awesome to see all of you guys in person!"

Hikaru hugged Yuka. "You're so CUTE!"

Yuka, surprised hugged her back. "Thank you, umm. What should I call you?"

"Hikaru's my name!"

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru walked over to Yoshiki and patted his head. "I can totally see you and Ayumi getting together in real life!"

"Wait, what?"

"You like Ayummmmmppph?"

Yoshiki slapped his hand over her mouth for the last part of the sentence.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER?!" Hikaru yelled in surprise when his hand was off her mouth.

'Told who what?' Ayumi thought.

The patting turned into an all-out slap. "YOU USELESS IDIOT! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE'LL KNOW IF YOU DON'T TELL HER?! SHE'S AS CLUELESS AS A ROCK WHEN IT COMES TO THESE THINGS! Etc, etc, etc."

"Hikaru, you said you wouldn't kill anyone!" Satoshi said, trying to defuse the situation.

Hikaru then jumped on him and started kicking him. "YOU'RE THE SAME, YOU SPINELESS MORON!"

"Onii-chan!" Yuka cried.

After about thirty seconds of this, Hikaru walked into a corner of the room, crying, and started muttering to herself, "How am I supposed to work with these people? They are the same, and are dumb when it comes to love."

Ayumi came to her and patted her on the back. "Hikaru, I'm sure they aren't really that bad."

"Ayumi, you're the only sane person in this madness!" Hikaru said, while clinging on to Ayumi.

Ayumi hugged her back and dragged her towards the group. Confused about what to do, she started patting Hikaru on the head. Hikaru started purring, with her ears twitching, and let go of Ayumi.

Then Hikaru saw Naomi, and all h*ll broke loose.

Hikaru jumped on Naomi, and started squishing her breasts.

"Holy crap, your boobs are even bigger in real life!"

Naomi tried to push her off, to no avail. The pushing only got Hikaru to squish them more.

"Can I have your boobs? Not for long, there's this girl I know who keeps on teasing me about my boobs, and I would like to prove her wrong."

Ayumi, remembering how the patting worked, tried it again, successfully getting Hikaru off of Naomi.

"Thank you, class rep!"

"Anytime, Nakashima-san!"

"Is Naomi-oneechan alright?"

"I'm okay, Yuka."

Yoshiki nudged Satoshi. "Dude, you have a killer nosebleed."

"Wait, what?"

Hikaru clapped her hands. "Show's over for now, folks." Suddenly a bunch of beds, a toilet, and sandwiches appeared. Then Hikaru disappeared.

Can't wait to start the truths and dares.

"What the f*** was that all about?" Yoshiki asked.

* * *

 **And so I am starting a new story!  
**

 **I will finish My Little World, but for now, I am organizing the details.**

 **As of now, for another week, pls hold out!**

 **Please comment! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **If you have any dares, let me know in the comments!**

 **Seeyas!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to mention I don't own Corpse Party.  
**

* * *

NEXT DAY:

Yoshiki: *Wakes up* Dear Lord, what happened?

Ayumi: *Wide awake* We met Hikaru, remember?

Naomi: Class rep?

Ayumi: Hmm?

Naomi: You said she was going to bring people back. Why hasn't she?

Ayumi: I think we need to exorcise her.

Satoshi: How do we do that? We know nothing about how she died. She doesn't exist!

Hikaru: HELLO! *starts squishing Naomi's boobs*

Naomi: Hikaru! Get off! *pats Hikaru's head*

Hikaru: Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... *lets go*

Yuka: Hikaru-oneechan, when will you bring Onii-chan's friends back?

Hikaru: OH YEAH! I forgot to do that! *claps hands*

Morishige: What the f*** is going on? Where are all the corpses and Mayu?

Mayu: Shige-nii! Naomi! Ayumi! Yuka!

Ms. Shishido: Hello, students.

Ayumi: EEEEEEEEE! *runs to Ms. Shishido and hugs her*

Ms. Shishido: I missed you too. *hugs Ayumi back*

Naomi: You forgot Seiko.

Hikaru: Who's Seiko?

Everyone except Hikaru: HOW THE HECK DO YOU NOT KNOW SEIKO?!

Hikaru: 'Scuse me a sec. *pulls out cellphone*

Naomi: *realizes that is the same model as Seiko's cellphone* Hikaru, how do you have that?

Hikaru: It's mine! So what does Seiko look like and act like? Type it here! *holds out cellphone*

Naomi: *grabs cellphone and puts info about Seiko in it*

Seiko: WASSUP?!

Naomi: Seiko!

Everyone: *hugs Seiko*

Ayumi: I missed you so much!

Seiko: I missed you all too! Especially this! *gropes Naomi's breasts*

Naomi: SEIKO! *tries to pry off Seiko*

Yoshiki: Satoshi.. *points to nose*

Satoshi: CRAP NUGGETS! *wipes nose*

Hikaru: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

All hubbub dies down.

Hikaru: My ghost friends have recommended truths and dares for you all! Let us start! MAYU!

Mayu: Yes?

Hikaru: Truth or dare?

Mayu: Truth.

Hikaru: Actually, you don't get a choice. Dare it is! Kiss Morishige!

Mayu: **(A.N- I will use emoticons if possible to describe their mood)** /

Morishige: What kind of dare is that? |/|

Hikaru: NEKORI!

Nekori: WASSUP, Y'ALL?! (has straight black hair, green eyes, and cat ears) *sticks hand out to Yoshiki* Give me fish.

Yoshiki: Not another cat girl! *rolls eyes* And why am I the one?

Nekori: You're the cook! I'm afraid to ask anyone else!

Ayumi and Yuka: THAT'S A LIE!

Nekori: Really? 'O'

Yuka: Yes! I can cook!

Ayumi: Me too!

Hikaru: SHUT UP! I'M TAKING A VIDEO!

Mayu: WHAT?! 0\\\\\0

Morishige: I don't care.

Seiko: *pokes Morishige's face* THIS BOY IS ON FIRE!

Hikaru: FIAHHHH!

Nekori: FIREEEEE!

Yoshiki: My ears...

Nekori: Give me the salmon you owe me.

Yoshiki: Jesus Christ...

Mayu: Do I have to, while you guys have a video camera?

Hikaru: We have no choice! NEKORI!

Nekori: On it! *knocks their heads together so their lips touch*

Naomi: OMG OTP!

Seiko: Mine is Seiko x Naomi!

Yoshiki:...

Ayumi: What?

Yoshiki: Nothing.

Satoshi: Just say it dude.

Yoshiki: No.

Satoshi: Please?

Yoshiki: No.

Satoshi: Then I will. Yoshiki x Ayumi.

Hikaru: AYUSHIKI IS LOVE

Nekori: AYUSHIKI IS LIFE.

Hikaru: LONG LIVE!

Yoshiki: *casually goes to bang head against wall*

Ayumi: Why d-do you all say th-that?

Hikaru and Nekori: BECAUSE IT IS.

Seiko: Ooooh yusss!

Naomi: Agreed! You guys should get a room!

Yuka: Onii-chan? What does Naomi-oneechan mean?

Satoshi: I'll explain when you're older.

Yuka: I'm FOURTEEN.

Hikaru: Yui! Truth or dare!

Yui: Do I have a choice?

Hikaru: You'll do both of them in the end.

Yui: Fine. *laughs* I choose truth.

Hikaru: If Tsukasa was still in high school, would you marry him?

Yui: What kind of question is that?

Hikaru: Pleeeeeeeeease tell meeeee!

Yui: Well, yes. I love him, and age doesn't matter with this stuff.

Nekori: You sound like a lame-o TV commercial.

Ayumi: *elbows Nekori*

Nekori: OW! HSSSSSSSSS!

Ayumi: You deserved it. *starts running*

Nekori: WHAT?! *starts chasing*

Seiko: Someone start the chase music!

Morishige: *plays it on phone*

Hikaru: LALALA! *sings horribly offkey to the song*

Yuka: Hikaru-oneechan, please stop singing.

Hikaru: TT^TT! OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO GIVE YUI-SENSEI HER DARE!

Yui: Oh dear god...

Hikaru: The dare is to kiss Tsukasa as he looked in high school.

Yui: What?

Tsukasa: Hi, Yui!

Yui: 0/0 TSUKASA!

*smooch*

Seiko: HOLY CRAP YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!

Naomi: My eyes...

Nekori: Thank god we have a camera.

Naomi: IT WAS BAD, is what I'm trying to say!

Nekori: Oh.

Ayumi: Does someone have a hairbrush? *tries to stroke hair down from where Nekori noogied her*

Mayu: Here. *hands Ayumi a hairbrush*

Ayumi: Thanks! *brushes hair down*

Hikaru: YOSHIKI! Truth or dare?

Yoshiki: Dare.

Nekori: *peeks at dares Hikaru has* You should not have said that.

Yoshiki: What is it? I didn't have a choice most likely.

Hikaru: Your dare is to confess to Ayumi!

Ayumi and Yoshiki: WHAT THE F*CK?!

Ayumi: Yoshiki-kun, stop swearing!

Yoshiki: You swore too, Shinozaki!

Hikaru: *is enveloped by fire behind Yoshiki* HSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Satoshi: *covers Yuka's eyes* YOSHIKI, RUN!

Yoshiki: Why? *turns around* OH GOD!

Morishige: You forgot her rule. 'Don't call anyone by their last name' if I remember correctly.

Yoshiki: SH*T!

Morishige: *plays the chase music*

Nekori: Before this results in a homicide, I'm going to end the chapter. You're welcome.

* * *

 **And for the first time, she is filled with killing intent! Suddenly I feel horrible for Yoshiki...**

 **Please comment! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **If you have any dares, let me know in the comments!**

 **Seeyas!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Corpse Party.  
**

* * *

NEXT DAY:

Nekori: *pops out of nowhere* Hmmm.

Everyone so far: *snores loudly*

Nekori: *gently shakes Ayumi and Naomi up*

Ayumi: Whassk;ldfjaksd?

Naomi: Nekori...? What's up? Where's Hikaru?

Nekori: I don't have much time before Hikaru finds out I'm here and boots me out of her dimension. Shut up and listen to the riddle I have to say.

Ayumi: What is it?

Nekori: The one who's true is the one who's false  
and the one who is false is the one who's true.  
One among you isn't from Heavenly Host  
She has transformed to the one you all look to  
Answer the question a shadow presents  
Otherwise you will be trapped forever too.

Naomi: Wait! What do you me-

Nekori: *disappears*

Ayumi: That was weird. Do you know what she means?

Naomi: No idea. I don't know what she meant by the false thingie. And what shadow?

Ayumi: Shadow means ghost. At least that is what I assume.

Naomi: Hmmmmm...

Satoshi: What's up?

Seiko: How's my beautiful Naomi~? *squishes Naomi*

Naomi: SEIKO! CUT IT OUT! *accidentally wakes everyone up with her yelling*

Mayu: Heh? What's going on...?

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Yoshiki: RUN! THAT'S A BOMB!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *ducks for cover*

BOOOOOOM!

Shannon: TT^TT IT WAS USELESS!

Hikaru: No it wasn't! Look at all the embarrassing pictures we can get here! *hands Shannon camera and starts snapping pictures*

Shannon: I see what you mean! *joins in*

Yoshiki: OY! WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! AND WHO'S THAT?!

Shannon: Oh, hello! My name is Shannon! Nice to meet you all!

Morishige: Did you set the bomb off?

Shannon: Yes, I did. *pulls out a taser* Anyone got a problem with that?

Yuka: Oniichan, I'm scared!

Hikaru: *gives hug to Shannon from behind* Aw, come on! You're scaring Yuka-chan!

Shannon: *squeezes Yuka* Sorry.

Hikaru: Anyways, are you all ready?

Yui: Ready for what?

Shannon: Ready to PARTY! *puts on sunglasses and minion cap*

*SILENCE*

Shannon: What?

Hikaru: I really just meant truth or dares. But we can party! *pulls out a beer from god-knows-where*

Ayumi: YOU'RE UNDERAGE!

Hikaru: Oh yeah...

Satoshi: Did you mean truth or dares?

Hikaru: YES! Yes, that was exactly what I meant!

Shannon: Aww. I thought you meant to party.

Hikaru: This is ten times better. Plus, you had some truths and dares.

Shannon: Oh yeaaah!

Morishige: I wonder what this mental person is going to force us to do.

Shannon: That's very cruel! You should apologize to Hikaru!

*SILENCE*

Hikaru: Moving on...

Shannon: YOSHIKI! SATOSHI!

Yoshiki: What?

Satoshi: I'm scared.

Shannon: Why? I just want to see if you can survive a wave of zombies.

Yoshiki: I'm done.

Shannon: *turns taser on and off* This baby is ITCHING for some bare skin.

Mayu: That sounded strangely suggestive.

Seiko: So you're the masochistic type, huh?

Mayu: N-no! /

Naomi: Mayu, is this because Morishige is a sadist?

Ayumi: He's more like a sociopath.

Hikaru: SHUT UP EVERYONE! I WANNA SEE THIS!

Yui: You're going to set up a zombie wave in here?

Hikaru: Yes! There's a protective screen right over there! *points at a screen of glass*

(Everyone except Satoshi and Yoshiki exit, and wave of zombies start)

Shannon: Hikaru, I just realized something.

Hikaru: What is it?

Shannon: We didn't give them any weapons.

Hikaru: Oh yeah... SH*T! *runs out*

Shannon: Hikaru~! WAIT UP! *runs out after her*

Ayumi and Naomi: *sweatdrops*

Naomi: Will they really be okay out there?

Morishige: I'll bet so. Did you also notice this is the only room without cameras?

Mayu: Why would someone notice that, Shige-nii?

Seiko: That's a really odd detail.

Naomi: You were awake?

Morishige: The whole time.

Yui: Look outside. Those two are doing a really good job of beating up the monsters.

Morishige: I also have a key. *twirls key on finger*

Ayumi: How?

Morishige: I want Mayu to go back to the real world. I don't care what happens to me.

Naomi: That is... very nice of you.

Ayumi: Do you have any suspicions?

Morishige: I have one. I'm not sure if it is a right assumption.

Nekori: So he heard? *pats Ayumi and Naomi's shoulders*

Naomi and Ayumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Morishige: Where did you even come from?

Nekori: A recently created portal. So, did Hikaru and Shannon finish kicking some zombie butt? *looks outside at a smouldering heap* Never mind.

Outside..

Hikaru: REMIND US TO GIVE WEAPONS NEXT TIME! NOW I CAN'T CREATE ANOTHER WAVE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Shannon: WAAAAAAAAAAH! TT^TT

Yoshiki: Geez, we said sorry! You were the ones that put us in a zombie wave anyways, so how is it our fault?

Satoshi: Yoshiki is right.

Everyone in that small room: *run outside*

Hikaru: NEKORI-CHAN! *tackles Nekori*

Shannon: PIG PILE! *jumps on top of Nekori and Hikaru*

Nekori: GET OFF! Plus, we have a heap of truths and dares to do, still.

Ayumi: What?

Hikaru: Oh yeah! Ayumi, truth or dare!

Ayumi: Truth, of course!

Shannon: THIS IS MY TRUTH, BUTT OUT! Ayumi, would you rather have Satoshi or Yoshiki in an apocalyptic situation, and why?

Ayumi: I don't know.

Shannon: Choose one.

Ayumi: Fine. Mochida-kun.

Hikaru: *creepily smiles*

Yuka: Ayumi-oneechan! RUN!

Ayumi: *runs for her life because Hikaru is a flaming ball of anger*

Nekori: Crap. *conjures a fire extinguisher and aims it at Hikaru*

Hikaru: NO LAST NAMES! AND WHY NOT YOSHIKI?!

Ayumi: Sorry, I forgot! And I chose Mo-Satoshi because ummm... he's really nice to me.

Shannon: But in Heavenly Host, wasn't Yoshiki the one that always protected you?

Ayumi: True...

Shannon: Morishige, this next dare involves you.

Morishige: What?

Shannon: I dare you to kiss Nekori!

Mayu, Nekori, and Morishige: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Nekori: I HAVE TO KISS AN INSANE SOCIOPATH LIKE HIM?!

Mayu: SHIGE-NII HAS TO KISS NEKORI-CHAN?!

Morishige: I HAVE TO GIVE MY FIRST KISS TO NEKORI?! WHAT THE F*CK?!

Shannon: It's either that or confessing to Mayu.

Morishige: Fine. *kisses Mayu on the lips*

Naomi: |/|

Seiko: YEAAAAH! THAT'S HOW YOU WOO A GIRL!

Mayu: Shige-nii...

Morishige: Does that count?

Shannon: No, you have to kiss Nekori.

Hikaru: However, you can kiss her anywhere. Her mouth, *plays with Nekori's lips*, her cheeks, *grabs Nekori's cheeks* or even her hand. *grabs her hand*

Morishige: *kisses Nekori's hand* Happy?

Hikaru: Much.

Nekori: 'Scuse me for a sec. *disappears*

Yuka: Where is Nekori going?

Hikaru: She's probably waging war on the person that suggested that dare.

Shannon: OOOOH! I WANNA HELP! *disappears*

Yui: You're the only one left, Hikaru.

Hikaru: I plan to give all the dares now! Seiko, truth or dare!

Seiko: Dare!

Hikaru: I don't have a dare for you. However, I have two truths!

Seiko: Lay 'em out!

Hikaru: If you could date any guy, who would you date?

Seiko: Well, I can't take away my precious Naomi's Satoshi, Yoshiki clearly would prefer Ayumi, and Mayu and Morishige are meant to be. I would probably-

Hikaru: Force Naomi to crossdress, and date her, right?

Seiko: How did you know that?

Ayumi: And why is Morishige called Morishige, instead of Sakutaro?

Hikaru: I'm pretty sure Morishige is his first name.

*SILENCE*

Hikaru: What?

Yuka: Morishige's last name is Morishige.

Hikaru: Well, there can be some bends to the rule.

Ayumi: REALLY?! *starts chasing Hikaru*

Hikaru: Well, this takes care of Ayumi's dare! Yui, can you read it out loud? *drops slip of paper and runs for it*

Yui: *picks up slip of paper* Seiko, if you were locked in a room with Naomi, what would you do?

Seiko: A better way to phrase the question is what I WOULDN'T do! *creepily laughs and gropes Naomi's boobs*

Naomi: SEIKOOOO! STOP IT!

Hikaru: I'm back! Ayumi's pooped.

Shannon: Me too! Nekori is still waging war.

Hikaru: Anyways... Yui?

Yui: *discombobulates*

Hikaru: I guess she read the last dare. Yoshiki, truth or dare?

Yoshiki: I'm gonna be forced to pick dare.

Hikaru: Right you are! You have to French kiss Satoshi.

Everyone except Hikaru and Yui: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! (|O|)

Yuka: Why Oniichan?

Yoshiki: F*CK NO! GO F*CKING F*CK YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE -censored string of curse words because I can only censor so much-.

Satoshi: AGREED! I AM NOT GOING TO USE MY KISS FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE -same censored string of curse words-.

Shannon: THERE IS NO -Jesus Christ, I'm censoring a lot- WAY IN H*LL THAT I WILL LET THEM KISS!

Hikaru: But they have no choice-

Shannon: *pulls out taser*

Hikaru: I'm just going to quietly go away, and pretend this never happened... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mayu: *watches Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Shannon chase Hikaru with tasers* Do you think she'll be alright?

Seiko: She'll be fine!

* * *

 **Please review! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **If you have any dares, let me know in the reviews, or PM me!**

 **Seeyas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Corpse Party. Also, from now on, this is in normal form (if that's a thing).  
**

* * *

Next day:

Morishige woke up to the alarm on his phone he had set. Blinking, he looked around. Naomi and Ayumi were already gone. After all, he had given them the key just in case they woke up earlier.

Slowly, he moved to the saferoom. Once there, he knocked on the door three times, the signal they had agreed on. Naomi headed to the door and greeted him.

"Good morning, Morishige."

"Good morning to you too. Did you two come up with any ideas?"

"None so far. We still have no idea what Nekori was talking about when she said her riddle. Who would be the fake one?" Ayumi said.

Morishige sat on the floor, with Ayumi, and opened the file with the riddle on his phone. There, suddenly, was another added bit to the riddle.

Morishige yelled, "Hey, you guys, there's another riddle here!"

Naomi stopped pacing around and looked at him. "What does it say?"

"One has been replaced, one is not real,

It is one of those who are just brand new."

Naomi and Ayumi stared at Morishige.

Finally, Ayumi said, "That one is easy enough. It just means one of the people that were brought back."

"MORISHIGE!"

"I swear to God, I have no idea who it is, and it definitely isn't me or Mayu."

That was the moment when Seiko walked in. "Hello, you guys. What's going on?"

Ayumi noticed right then and there that something was off about Seiko. She was smiling, but her eyes looked empty. Apparently, Naomi noticed the same thing, and tried to distract Seiko. Seiko wasn't taking the bait. "I said, what's going on?"

Suddenly a smoke bomb ricocheted through the place. Yoshiki sat up and shouted, "OY! THERE'S PEOPLE SLEEPING HERE!"

"And guess what? I don't care!"

"I know that voice!" Seiko said, instantly returning to her normal self.

Shannon popped out with Nekori. "YOOOOOOO, WASSSUUUUUUP?!"

"And a wild Shannon and Nekori have appeared!" Hikaru yelled.

"Onii-chan, did Hikaru just make a reference to Pokemon?"

"I believe so, Yuka."

"OMG, Hikaru, I love Pokemon too!" Seiko exclaimed.

"I know, right?! THEY'RE SO KAWAIIIIIIIII! Except for Darkrai!"

"HIKARUUUUUUU! I WANNA START THE DARES!" Shannon yelled.

Morishige slapped his hand over her mouth, prompting Shannon to pull out the taser. "Okay, I'm sorry," Morishige apologized, moving his hand.

"Yeeeeh! Let's start! FIRST DARE! YOSHIKI!" Hikaru screamed at the top of her lungs.

"F*** you."

"If you reeeeeally want toooo..."

"Wait, what?"

"I-i-is that one of the dares?" Yuka inquired.

"No, thank god. The dare is for you and Yoshiki to kiss."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, and Yuka yelled.

"Jesus Christ, I was kidding. But Ayumi-chan," Hikaru asked, a cat face popping up, "why would you care?"

"I-I don't!" Ayumi said defensively, blushing.

"Awww, you're blushing," Nekori said.

"Sh-shut up!"

Shannon intervened and hugged Ayumi. "Wait, why are you hugging me?" Ayumi asked, before noticing the taser next to her throat.

"I'm doing this so you don't run at Hikaru's throat when she reads the next dare."

"Shannon, that may be too much," Naomi said, in the hope that it would convince Shannon to let Ayumi be.

"No, it's required."

"Yoshiki, your dare is to go on a date with me!" Hikaru announced.

"WHAT?!" Ayumi screamed. She tried to lunge at Hikaru, but Shannon used her taser's power and knocked her out. "See? Required."

Naomi and Seiko stared on with awe. Mayu, staring at Hikaru and Yoshiki, ran to the safe room. Everyone else followed her except the two.

 **At the date/dare...**

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Yoshiki asked. Hikaru had been leading him through a hallway, and had entered a room. The room had white walls, a couch, a table, and a wheely chair.

"We're at the place the date is taking place! Siddown on the couch or something. Don't take the wheely chair though. I have laid dibs on it."

Yoshiki sat down on the couch and stared at Hikaru, who had a clipboard in her hand. "Soo, now what?"

Hikaru rolled up to him in the wheely chair and started writing on her clipboard. "I'm barring you in here for one hour because I don't want to ruin Ayumi's hopes and dreams. However, I have a plan."

"What?"

"When you go out, you're going to put on your jacket, and walk up to Ayumi and start talking about her. Pretend you just went on a date with her."

"So why am I doing this?"

"The thing is, never mention Ayumi's name. If she asks you who you're talking about, say that you can't say or that she knows who."

"I see. So how long do I have to wait in here?"

"An hour. We wanna make this believable. Also, read this, then give it to Naomi and Seiko. They'll help you out." Hikaru handed him a sheet from her clipboard detailing Ayumi's traits and patterns.

"And the point of this is...?"

"Look, I'm trying to help you get together with Ayumi, and for that, she needs to realize her own feelings."

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

Yoshiki walked out of the room, pulling on his jacket. He had hidden the paper in his back pocket, folded neatly. As he walked towards his friends, who were playing a game of Monopoly with Nekori. Yuka noticed him, and whispered to Ayumi, "Ayumi-neechan, Yoshiki's back."

"WHERE THE H*LL WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK THAT PYRO HAD DONE SOMETHING TO YOU!" Ayumi yelled, while Mayu held her back.

"It was fun, don't worry."

"IT WAS FUN?!"

Had Shannon not pulled out her taser in time, Yoshiki would have been a dead man.

Afterwards, Shannon looked at her unconscious, and yelled, "YOOOOSHIKI! DAAARRE! Put your jacket-fldsjkflkjs!"

After Nekori shut Shannon up, she said, "Put your jacket and shirt on Ayumi. She has to wear them for the rest of the day."

Shannon pried Nekori's hand away from her mouth, and smiled, "I like the way you think."

Yoshiki shrugged, and then pulled his shirt and jacket off. He gave them to Ayumi. Ayumi glared at him but put on his shirt and jacket over her own shirt. Nekori, Ms. Yui, Mayu,and Shannon pretended not to watch Ayumi.

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

An atomic bomb went off inside of Ayumi's head, and she fainted while still wearing his jacket and shirt. She was blushing furiously. "The lucky stiff," Shannon complained, "I don't wanna do the next dare either."

"Speaking of which, I think that Yuka needs protection. Who better to ask than..."

Yuuya Kizami appeared. "YUUYA!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Everyone except Yuka ran into the saferoom. Once in there, Satoshi yelled and shook Hikaru. " WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU REALLY WANNA SEE YUUYA KILL YUKA?!"

"Chillax, Satoshi. He won't do anything. He's reformed and learned the meaning of having a brother and sister."

"What if he hasn't?"

"Then I'll give him his medication."

Outside, Yuka was shivering slightly because of this man. He had tortured her and chased her until she almost died. But now, he seemed... different. He seemed to be nicer, and didn't talk or even look at her, though he was standing directly in front of her.

"Ki-Yuuya? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have some headache medicine," he responds, pulling the small box out of his pocket.

Shannon ran outside, oblivious to everything that was happening. She hugged Yuka, and pulled out a chair, a projector screen, and a laptop from thin air. Hikaru ran outside to help set them up. While everything was getting ready, Seiko, from inside the saferoom, analyzed everything, once again staring with her blank, empty eyes. Ayumi noticed this, and couldn't help noticing how... mechanical she looked. She looked almost like a robot. To be honest, by this point, Hikaru of all people felt more like Seiko at this point than Seiko herself. Ayumi tugged on Morishige and Naomi's sleeves, nodding towards Seiko. They noticed what she was trying to convey. Naomi went up to her, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Seiko responded, "Oh, nothing to trouble yourself with, Naomi."

"Are you sure? You look sick or something."

"I'm just... concerned about something."

Hikaru then called, "EVERYONE! WE'RE DOING ANOTHER DARE!"

Everyone walked out, chattering, except for Nekori and Morishige.

"Morishige, I can't pass on any more riddles to you. There is a ghost inhabiting your phone. She'll help you if you ask her anything."

"I see. Thank you."

"I have to go, now. Someone sensed what I was doing, and is starting to mess me up," Nekori said. Suddenly, her body flickered, as if she was in a computer screen that was giving out. "S-She's interfering with Hikaru."

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING is an illusion here. It was all created by Hikaru. If she's exorcised before you all are sent to the real world, you will disappear, along with anyone she reincarnated. I'm an illusion of her own imagination though. Shannon is too."

"But then, how do we exorcise Hikaru?"

"You have to solve the riddle. She's banning me from telling you. But you and everyone else will have to make a choice in the near future." Nekori winced. Obviously disappearing was causing her pain. The safe room started to glow, along with the fast-disappearing Nekori.

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll disappear. I won't have any substance. And if that person keeps on interfering, then Hikaru won't be able to bring me back either." With that, Nekori disappeared.

Morishige stared in awe at the place where Nekori once stood. She had completely disappeared, not able to do anything about it. And if the person she was talking about knew of what he was trying, they might be able to interfere, and get Mayu!

He had to stop it from happening.

* * *

 **So who is Hikaru? I think by now that there was enough information on who exactly she is. And kudos to you if you were able to guess!**

 **Please review! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **If you have any dares, PM me or review (if you are a guest)!**

 **Seeya**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Corpse Party.  
**

* * *

Morishige rushed outside, his head still reeling from the information he heard. Shannon and Nekori weren't real? He had to tell Naomi and Ayumi.

By now, he did have an idea who the fake person was, too.

He went outside, and walked up to Ayumi. Ayumi looked at him, and then went to get Naomi. Morishige gestured to his phone, and Naomi picked up on what he was saying. She checked her text messages, and saw that he had created a group chat with Ayumi and Naomi.

(the following is what was going on in the text)

Naomi: Whats up?

Morishige: Nekori was an illusion created by Hikaru.

Ayumi: Is Shannon an illusion too?

Morishige: Theres also someone interfering with everything here. Nekori disappeared because of them.

Naomi: She isnt coming back, right?

Ayumi: I think the person is messing with Hikarus brain.

Morishige: Im gonna talk about this later. Meet in the safe room.

Naomi: Roger.

Ayumi: Gotcha.

All three stopped texting to pay attention to the dare.

"SO," Shannon stated with a microphone, "WE ALL HAVE TO PLAY OUTLAST. SINCE I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TAKE PHOTOS OF YOU ALL AT THE SAME TIME, YUKA AND YUUYA WILL BE PLAYING AND YOU ALL CAN WATCH IT ON THE PROJECTOR."

ONE HOUR LATER...

Shannon cackled gleefully at the photos she was able to take. Most had someone barfing, and one of them had Satoshi squeezing Naomi (again (for the umpteenth time).

Everyone who had watched, except Ayumi, had all either gotten violently ill (to put it nicely), or had just made a blindfold and earplugs.

Hikaru finally snapped out of it, and gestured to Shannon. Shannon complied, and Hikaru whispered to her, "We need to get them up."

"How about we use an airhorn?"

"Sure!" Hikaru said, while pulling an airhorn out of midair. She then blasted the airhorn into the microphone Shannon had previously dropped.

Everyone snapped out of the daze they were in, and all eyes were on Hikaru. She smiled and said, "We still have a dare for Yoshiki and Satoshi."

"What is it? It cannot be any worse than watching Outlast," Yoshiki said.

"Seriously. Nothing can be, " Satoshi confirmed.

"Well, you guys have to french your crushes, then each other."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" they both said at the same time.

"Yoshiki, french Ayumi, and Satoshi, french Naomi."

"H*ll no. Why can't I french Satoshi?" Ayumi complained, her cheeks flaming up.

"I really don't agree with doing this," Naomi stated.

"I KNOW THAT! But if you guys comply, I'll... I'll... I'll give you all chocolate!"

"No one's gonna comply for chocolate."

"Also, you guys get Yuka back."

Everyone looked for Yuka, but apparently, Shannon had taken her away.

"Might as well get this over with," Naomi said. Then she frenched Satoshi (I am not really gonna be any more descriptive with this).

Ayumi kept on complaining until Yoshiki, fed up, frenched her. Once again, a mini explosion ricocheted on her face and in her head.

Finally, the big one came up.

Yoshiki and Satoshi refused to look at each other. Everyone waited. Finally, Hikaru got sick and tired of them and slammed their heads together.

After they broke apart, they cringed. "You kiss horribly," Yoshiki commented.

"So do you," Satoshi countered, trying to wipe his mouth out.

Everyone just stared. Yuka was released, and Shannon came back. "She was just too cute!" Shannon squealed.

"O-oniichan! Does that mean you and Yoshiki..."

"Yeah, and it was horrible."

"Your 'onii-chan' was the worst kiss ever," Yoshiki said. He turned around, and looked at Naomi. She was talking to Seiko. At the same time, Ayumi woke up and started yelling.

"YOSHIKI WAS MY FIRST KISS?!"

"So? He's a nice guy," Seiko said.

"But it wasn't Moc-Satoshi!"

Yoshiki, taking the chance while Ayumi was busy with Seiko, walked over to Naomi, trying to fake a normal conversation. They talked about random things, and Yoshiki was able to slip the paper into her pocket. Then he went to go deal with Naomi.

Naomi put her hands in her pocket and felt a slight crinkling, as if there was paper in it. She pulled out the thing in her pocket, and sure enough, there was a paper in her pocket. She opened it, and found a detailed list of Ayumi's traits and patterns. She read it, and noticed that some letters were just missing. The letters were I,U,E,S, A, S,U,N,D,A, and R. At the end, it said to say the letters out loud.

"Ayumi's a tsundere," Naomi read. Immediately, Ayumi snapped her head around and glared daggers at her. "So? There's nothing wrong with being a tsundere!"

"But doesn't that mean that the person you act like you hate is secretly the love of your life?"

"I concur!" Ms. Yui said.

"That would make sense with you," Mayu confirmed.

"Oy, Yoshiki, Ayumi secretly likes you!" Seiko yelled.

Hikaru finally intervened, "Seiko, how much do you want to bet that that we'll have to chase Ayumi and Yoshiki out of the bushes?"

"I'll bet 50."

(What? Did you really expect Hikaru of all people to interfere?)

"SHUT UP I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED HIKARU!" Shannon screamed.

"Okay, we have to end now! Bye," Hikaru said while pushing Shannon. They both disappeared into thin end afterwards.

Everyone got ready for bed, except Ayumi, Naomi, and Morishige. They headed to the safe room successfully without being noticed.

Once inside, Ayumi asked, "What was going on?"

Morishige answered, "Nekori and Shannon are figments of Hikaru's imagination, mere illusions. Someone was messing with Hikaru's brain, and caused her to forget about Nekori."

"So, who do you think it is?" Naomi asked.

"I think it's..."

* * *

 **But dat cliffhanger doe!**

 **I won't be accepting any more truths and/or dares, because I'm finally finishing the whole entire story. The finale's coming up!**

 **Mixed feelings about that one...**

 **Please review! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **Seeyas!**


	6. The Finale

**I don't own Corpse Party.**

* * *

"So, who do you think it is?" Naomi asked.

"I think it's Seiko."

"I thought so," Ayumi said, nodding.

"So the person that's Hikaru really is Seiko in disguise?" Naomi asked.

"That is what I believe anyways."

Suddenly, the door to the safe room slammed shut. Everyone turned around to see Seiko standing there, an unnatural smile on her face. She looked at them and said, "So you found out. I'm so proud of you. But you aren't even close to who I am."

Naomi gasped, and ran to Seiko. She stopped when she was close enough to see the bruises on Seiko's neck. It was almost as if Seiko was just a reanimated corpse. There also seemed to be purplish bruises all over her, even on her uniform.

"Seiko's darkened!"

Seiko ran towards Naomi at an incredibly fast pace, and shoved her. Naomi fell to the ground, hitting her head. Gasping, she turned to Seiko and cried, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"I am Seiko too."

The door on the saferoom opened again, and Hikaru popped her head into the room. She looked at Seiko, and she frowned. "Seiko~, that's not nice," she said in a singsong voice.

"You aren't nice. You left the other half of you to rot in Heavenly Host, and forgot all about her," she said, chasing Ayumi.

Ayumi tripped (really nice cliche), and tried to crawl towards Hikaru. Seiko stepped on her back with enough force to crack someone's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ayumi yelled, crying.

Seiko, having injured Naomi and Ayumi enough to keep them down, started running towards Morishige. He started running. "Too slow!" Seiko yelled, laughing as she ran within a foot of him. While she was doing so, though, a white light shone through Morishige's phone down on her, and an arm blocked her. Morishige, Naomi, and Ayumi stared as Nekori formed purely out of the white light. Nekori knocked Seiko down, and started advancing towards Hikaru, who was currently in a semi-conscious state.

"I'm sorry about lying. We are illusions, but we have our own minds. Seiko created us to store her memories of the two worlds she inhabited for some time. She occupied your world for a long time, and then was forced to stay in Heavenly Host. Shannon already did her job and restored her memories, by the look of it. But Seiko made me disappear before I was able to give her memories back to her. I hid a part of me in your phone, just in case though."

Seiko stared at Nekori, unable to fathom how she came back. After hearing all that, her face contorted and she spat out the word, "You...!"

Nekori stared back, and responded, "Yes, me." She slowly walked towards Hikaru, who was still in a semi-conscious state, and pressed her hands to Hikaru's head. Hikaru slowly woke up, and stared around. She still looked like herself, but a bit jaded.

"I..."

Everyone stared at her.

"I remember what happened in there."

* * *

 _Flashback (Seiko's POV_ _)_

I was able to save Naomi, thank God. I want her to live.

 **But I won't see her again.**

But she'll be able to live.

 **You won't be able to see any of your friends again.**

Who are you anyways?

 **I am you, and at the same time, not you.**

Nonsense. I would never force my friends to stay back with me! They deserve the chance to live!

 **They can live with you, if you create your own world.**

They... they can?

 **Yes. If you give me part of you, I'll create you your own world.**

Okay. By the way, what's your name?

 **My name? My name's the Darkening.**

Nice to meet you. Are you going to create me anew?

 **Yes. I just want part of your soul.**

I understand. I accept.

 _A mist formed around me, enveloping me. I felt a horrible ripping sensation, as if one half of me is dead. And then the half of me left started transforming. I started to grow cat ears. My hair got longer. My eyes seemed to change._

WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!

 **So what if I omitted a few things? You'll be able to read what goes on in the world I'm creating for you. You'll be the god of your world.**

BUT I WANT MY FRIENDS TO RECOGNIZE ME!

 **It's better this way.**

 _I was taken to another world. At first, I kept on trying to recover the half of me I gave away, but I realized my efforts were futile and gave up. I often suspected back then that the other half of me, the evil me, would try to come here. So I tried to make it possible that they wouldn't know me._

 _I gave my memories to two of my own creations, Nekori and Shannon, in the hopes that this would make it easier for me to combat her, should the need arise._

 _Then I hid a charm in a book, and started keeping watch over them all. It was always interesting. Then Naomi and Ayumi got their hands on the book I hid the charm in. I hid it with a story in the hopes that they would use it._

 _I only wanted to be with them again._

* * *

Hikaru stared at Seiko and started getting ready to fight. She yelled to Nekori, "Get ready and get the others out of here! I doubt that the world will still be intact after fighting her."

Nekori yelled back, "I understand!" She raced to Naomi and picked her up, and Morishige picked up Ayumi. They both ran out of the safe room.

Once outside, Morishige gasped. The walls were peeling off, and there were nails sticking out of the floor. Nekori just took this in stride and ran over the nails. Morishige, after some hesitation, followed her.

Once they reached the place where everyone slept, they were greeted by Shannon, who had already woken up everyone. "I sensed the shift and realized Seiko had finally revealed herself. Then I restored Hikaru's memories and got the people up," she said in explanation.

Yoshiki walked to Morishige, and said, "Thank you." Then he picked up Ayumi himself, bridal style.

"Shannon filled us in on what was going on. Why didn't you tell me anything, Shige-nii?"

"I wanted to keep you safe," he answered, hugging Mayu.

Shannon and Nekori looked at each other, and Shannon tooted her airhorn in her hand.

All eyes landed on the two. Nekori said, "We have to go. The world is getting less stable by the second. Come on!"

Shannon opened a door in the wall, and all of them ran through the door. Yuka tripped a lot, so Yuuya just picked her up instead and carried her.

After running and finding a door, they felt an earthquake, and some of the lights on the ceiling fell and cracked. Yui started pushing everyone through, yelling, "GO!"

They ran through, and went through a portal. All woke up to find themselves back in the same classroom which had started these adventures, plus Yuuya.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then the cheers started.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"I'm NOT DEAD!"

"HALLELUJAH!"

Naomi then woke up, and immediately asked, "Where's Seiko? Did she make it?"

That one put a damper on everyone's good mood, and they all went home.

Naomi, once she was home, went immediately to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She just couldn't believe it. Seiko had...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried, and reached into her pocket for a hankerchief.

Then she felt a fluttering of paper. She took it out to see the list of Ayumi's traits. Instead of the traits, it said, "Bye, Naomi. I'll miss you. I promise that one day we will meet again, though."

"Sei..."

* * *

 **... And so this chapter ends.**

 **I feel like this is demanding a sequel.**

 **Please review! Criticism is accepted and added, just don't be too harsh!**

 **Seeyas!**


End file.
